Fix It: A Ficlet Trilogy
by Fettkat
Summary: I can write humour! I can! I can! Here's a trilogy of cute fics about a little Ben getting into a fix and the fixers in his family who seem to be able to fix almost anything!
1. Fix It, Daddy

Little Ben Skywalker could simply never tell how it happened. His stormtrooper action figure wouldn't stop marching! Something in its innards had gotten stuck and he simply couldn't work out how to get it's smooth, white, plastoid casing open. After turning it over and over in his hands, while the toy's legs kicked out mechanically, once even bopping him on the nose, little Ben did the next best thing.

"Daddy?"  
Luke Skywalker was reading a datapad, propped up in bed while his wife took an important comm on the balcony, gesticulating furiously. He smiled as his young son tried to clamber onto the bed on top of him and reached down to help him up.  
"What's up, son?"  
"Fix this."  
It wasn't a request so much as a command.  
Luke took the toy his son held out to him and frowned as it continued to move spasmodically in his hand. He pursed his lips and slowly got out of bed, letting Ben down gently.  
"Wait here a minute, ok? I'll be right back."

True to his word, he returned in less than 5 minutes to the sight of Ben making Mara abandon the rest of her work and read him a story instead. He climbed back into the bed, snuggling beside the two of them and handed Ben the action figure back.  
"There you go, buddy. It's all fixed."  
Ben's little face lit up in joy, a sight that neither of his parents ever tired of.  
"Wow, Daddy! Thanks!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms around his father.  
He'd never doubted him for a second.


	2. Fix It, Jaina

Little Ben Skywalker looked at the blaster in his hands in horror. Now he'd done it! He'd broken Uncle Han's blaster! He'd skin him alive! In sheer panic, he ran back through the house to his baby-sitters.

Jacen was snoring on the couch, an arm lying slack over his eyes. Jaina was awake, though, she was flipping through some old starship holozines idly, looking on the brink of sleep herself.  
Ben tugged urgently on her sleeve.  
"Jaina! I need you to do something for me."  
"What is it, Ben?"  
"Come on! I'll show you!"

He ran back to her father's study, while she trailed behind him lazily, wondering what her baby cousin had gotten upto this time.  
Ben was regarding something with a very worried expression on his face. He turned to his older cousin sister and held out a blaster that looked disturbingly like her father's.  
"You have to fix this, Jaina! I-I think I broke it!"  
Jaina's heart had jumped into her throat at the sight of it. Ben had been playing with a real live blaster? He could have killed himself!  
She snatched it out of his hands, mentally cursing her father for being so careless.  
"Ben, where'd you find this?"  
The small child looked guiltily at the floor and scuffed his feet.  
"In the bottom drawer."  
"You know you're not supposed to play with blasters, don't you?"  
He looked up at her stern voice and nodded, tears threatening to spill down his round cheeks.  
Jaina almost melted, but reined herself in at the last minute.  
"Go wake Jacen up and play with him while I see about this, ok?"

Jaina watched the little boy shuffle out morosely and then allowed herself the smirk she'd been trying desperately to hide all along.  
Han Solo had learnt his lesson from his own children long ago. The blaster had it's safety catch on and lacked a power cell. It was well known in their house that you couldn't keep little children away from blasters, so it was best to keep the firepower away from them!


	3. Fix It, Uncle Han

Little Ben Skywalker trotted up the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ looking for his uncle. Somehow everything seemed unusually quiet within until he heard the muffled swear-word he knew was off-limits to him. Quickly stifling a giggle, Ben crept up to where a hatch lay open on the _Falcon's_ deck. With a loud yell, the little boy pounced onto Han Solo's broad-set shoulders, startling the wits out of the poor man.  
"Why you little...!"  
Ben was breathless with laughter, having rolled onto the floor after having knocked them both into a console.

Han rubbed the back of his neck ruefully, muttering about lunatic little nephews, as he hunted down the hydrospanner that had fallen from his grease-smeared hands.  
All of a sudden, there was a loud crackle behind him and he heard Ben squeal in alarm. He was up in an instant, grabbing the child out of the way of the sparks flying from the damaged console and trying to shield him with his own body.

Ben's eyes were wide in his uncle's panicked grip.  
"Uncle Han? What was that?"  
Han took a closer look at the damaged wiring, hanging loose from the board. He barely remembered the child present nearby and bit back another foul oath. Some of the wires were fused together in a solid lump. They would have to be replaced. Probably a good thing, in the long run. He'd been meaning to get the old wiring replaced for a long time now, but somehow never seemed to get around to it. Well, now he'd just have to.  
"Uncle Han?"  
Ben's voice sounded almost as small as he was.  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Can you-d'you think you can fix that?"  
Han looked down at the little boy staring at the scorched panels and gave a little grin.  
"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not unless you help me."  
Ben looked up at him, his blue eyes still stretched wide. His uncle sported his famous lopsided grin as he bent down and lifted him up, handing him a hydrospanner.  
"See, first we've got to get this whole thing opened up, ok? Now put that there...like that, see?...ok, now we're going to twist it...leftie loosie..."


End file.
